Amphiuma red cells incubated in hypertonic media regulate their volume by using an amiloride-sensitive Na transport mechanism. Under certain circumstances, Na transport increases over 1000-fold relative to control conditions. Under all conditions, this increased Na entry is regulated. Kinetic analysis indicates that amiloride behaves as a competitive inhibitor or Na transport in these cells.